


Cat got your tongue?

by lovelygallows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Akashi, Pre-Slash, sneaky Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelygallows/pseuds/lovelygallows
Summary: In which Kuroko tries to sneak up on Akashi.Or: Kuroko is a little shit.





	Cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this hilarious fanart:  
> https://nijiro-no.tumblr.com/post/132077309814/kuro-akashi-kun-kuro-did-that-surprise-you

Kuroko Tetsuya is extremely proud of his lack of presence.

It has always been the same, back at Teikou and now at Seirin: His sudden appearance around people – or rather, their sudden awareness of his existence – never fails to startle them. Even Kagami, who has been his partner for over a year now, still jumps a mile high whenever Tetsuya decides to alert him to his presence, and Tetsuya actually has to struggle not to laugh out loud every time.

It never gets old.

However, there is one person whom he has never managed to surprise.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Whenever Tetsuya appears within a ten-meter radius, Akashi can always sense him immediately. Like, _how_? Tetsuya cannot put his finger on it. Is it his footsteps? His breathing? Is his hair too bright and too blue? He doesn’t think so. None of these has ever posed a problem before. He’s sure that he has perfected the art of being completely silent and practically transparent – he isn’t called the Phantom Sixth Man for nothing.

The only plausible explanation he can come up with is how he looks at Akashi differently from the way he looks at anyone else. Maybe he even subconsciously centers his movements around Akashi – like a sunflower following the sun. Who is he kidding? He _knows_ that for him, Akashi is different, and has always been. And Akashi is most likely aware of this, too. In fact, it must be so obvious, he’s surprised that Akashi hasn’t called him out on it already.

Tetsuya can’t help it. It’s not like he can just turn off this rush of feelings, this flurry of emotions that assails him whenever Akashi is around. He can, however, try to tone it down – just as Akashi once told him, years ago, not to openly show his fighting spirit. In his current situation, he simply has to hide… whatever these feelings are.

Now that Tetsuya has made it his personal mission to sneak up on Akashi at least once in his lifetime, he needs to strategize. His observations of Akashi don’t tell him much on their own, because Akashi knows _everything_. He is even tempted to conduct experiments on just exactly what Akashi can or cannot sense, but Akashi can be none the wiser, and must not get wind of Tetsuya’s plans any sooner than he has to. So Tetsuya is on his own, and can only theorize before he makes his decisive move. He will only have one chance before his plot comes to light.

Which is why he is here now, stealing into one of Akashi’s many rooms, tiptoeing in his socks just in case. Earlier, he jumped at the perfect opportunity when Akashi invited him to stay at his place over the weekend, ignoring the butterflies that formed in his stomach at such a display of trust.

Akashi makes no indication of sensing him. So far so good.

Slowly he approaches from behind the couch where Akashi is sitting, engrossed in a book and blissfully unaware of Tetsuya’s scheme.

As his secret weapon, he looks at anywhere but at Akashi, lest Akashi feels his gaze on him. He tries to keep his mind off Akashi, which is highly difficult and not to mention a total contradiction, considering he is the very target of the plan.

Inch by inch, he creeps closer.

He is the epitome of calm. He is the tranquil surface of a still pond, the cloudless sky on a clear day. He slows his breathing – in and out, in and out. He envisions having all the vanilla shakes he wants. He has achieved inner peace.

Closer, closer…

Akashi still does not sense him.

Now.

“Akashi-kun.”

Much to his delight, Akashi yelps – honest to god _yelps_.

His entire body coils up like a spring, his hair stands on end like that of an offended cat, and his book is sent sailing into the air before helplessly flopping onto the floor.

Then, silence. No cutting remark, no witty comeback, no nothing.

“Did that surprise you?” Tetsuya asks at length. A rhetorical question.

Akashi doesn’t even turn around to glare at him or anything. “Absolutely not.”

Tetsuya is immensely pleased with himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi is feeling so attacked right now.


End file.
